


More Than You'll Ever Know

by lifeaftermeteor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftermeteor/pseuds/lifeaftermeteor
Summary: ‘I'm only flesh and blood, but I can be anything that you demand.’ A bit of domestic fluff and slow dancing in the kitchen.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Intrusive Sheith Thoughts





	More Than You'll Ever Know

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Donny Hathaway’s “[I Love You More Than You’ll Ever Know](https://youtu.be/IIegNRlNAi8),” and started out as a Twitter thread [over here](https://twitter.com/i/status/1251635926809313280)

Shiro leaned against the archway that led into their kitchenette and watched the methodical process unfold as Keith inspected the counters and their cooking utensils. Over the years, the two of them had worked out a system that had insulated them from stress-induced squabbles and put their neuroses to work putting the apartment to rights as they prepared to turn in for the night. They each had their own ticks and habits after all, so it only stood to reason that they could be wielded to divide and conquer on domestic tasks. Shiro’s was to check the locks; Keith’s was to put everything where it belonged so as to better spot if something had changed while they slept.

Shiro hovered, his own tasks complete for the night and waited for Keith. Soft music continued to play from the living area, the lyrics of some old but familiar song drifting through the dim apartment. Shiro’s eyes softened as he listened to the music and watched his partner. 

Satisfied, Keith at last turned to him. “What?” he asked, his face betraying his curiosity when met with Shiro’s patient eyes. 

Shiro offered up his hand and felt his heart swell when Keith took it without hesitation. He pulled him in close then and started to sway. He led them across the small space, setting an unhurried rhythm. Patient, unhurried… Against his chest, Shiro felt Keith settle into their dance. Shiro ducked his head and searched Keith’s eyes. Impossibly deep, he felt himself drown in them, drunk on some unnamed emotion. 

The rest of the apartment fell away, offering up only this small bubble of eternity. Shiro reached up to cup Keith’s cheek with his palm, his thumb brushing against the long-healed scar. Keith leaned into the caress, his eyes fluttering shut with a pleased hum.

Shiro tipped his head down and ghosted his lips against Keith’s. “I love you,” he whispered, singing along with the voice from their speakers, “more than you’ll ever know…”


End file.
